bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowflake
Snowflake is a PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki character created and belongs to BluePupBuddy. Her info is below: Snowflake: Snowflake is a female husky dog. She joined the PAW Patrol after helping out in a rescue. She became the newest member, and was given the job Tracker for her acute sense of smell. Bio: Snowflake is a female husky pup who is a mix of light gray and medium colored gray. A line of gray even goes down her snout, almost touching her nose, and the back of her ears are gray too. Her paws, underbelly, the tip of her tail, and around her eyes to the top of her chest are the only parts of her that are white. Snowflake also has ice blue eyes. Snowflake wears an ice blue collar with her badge also being ice blue, with a picture of binoculars on it. History: Personality: Snowflake's personality is kind, caring, playful, and silly. She gets along with the pups, and Ryder. Snowflake is good friends with Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky. Snowflake also gets along well with Skye, since she's the only girl pup around. Snowflake considers Marshall as her best buddy, since they both can be silly, kind, and funny sometimes. This makes sense since Marshall is the first pup that Snowflake becomes friends with after she returns Marshall's teddy bear. Snowflake also likes to play with Jake, Katie, and Callie on occasions. Snowflake likes Alex, but gets annoyed by him sometimes for not being aware of the seriousness of emergencies. Snowflake also gets annoyed if Marshall accidentally sprays his water cannon at her when Snowflake is tired, or in a bad mood. Since Snowflake is a husky dog, she likes the season of Winter, and enjoys playing in the snow. Snowflake knows that she had siblings when she was a little puppy, but does not know where they are. Snowflake can get confused or mad when she doesn't get enough sleep or if something is bothering her. Snowflake also gets scared quickly when she is up really high, and can see below her, or any part of the ground. Loud noises upset her, and in the case of Thunderstorms, can make her jump! Snowflake is also scared of ghosts because she doesn't always know if the ghosts are real or not. Also, whenever Snowflake needs help getting to sleep or is scared, she also sleeps with a teddy bear or a stuffed husky dog. Pup Pack and Vehicle: Being a Tracker, Snowflake needs to be ready to search, find, and observe things when she's out with the PAW Patrol. Her pup pack is ice blue with white straps. Snowflake's pup pack includes a map of Adventure Bay, a magnifying glass, binoculars, a compass, a small brush and pan, plastic bags, and paw gloves. Snowflake also wears an ice blue helmet with a light on it. Snowflake's pup house can turn into an ice blue van with flashing blue, white and yellow lights, and comes with a scanner to look for hidden objects, and a glow-in-the dark map pad that can locate things, animals, and people in the dark. Catchphrases: 1. Look high, and low, and everywhere we go! 2. Leave no stone, tree, or clue un-seen! 3. Detail Counts! Likes: Playing with the pups and Ryder, playing in the snow, stuffed animals, helping people/animals out, being silly. Dislikes: Heights, Thunder, Ghosts, Loud Noises, getting sprayed by Marshall when she's in a bad mood. Fears: Snowflake's fears are loosing her friends (emotionally or physically), and not being accepted. Parents and Siblings: Snowflake's parents were both huskies, but their names are unknown. Snowflake remembers that she did have siblings from her younger puppy years, but the names of her siblings as well as how many she had is unknown. However, Snowflake later meets her siblings again during a rescue in her hometown. Snowflake's Siblings: Ned Brian Melony Featured in the stories: Once in Every Snowflake (Completed) Pups and the Spooky Night (Completed) Snowflake's Crush (Currently) Pups in a Haunted House -Collab story with Ltc97 (Completed) Pups and Marshall's Bully (Completed) Chase and Skye's Valentine (Currently) Snowflake's Home (Currently).